Seperated: A Daryl Dixon FanFiction
by rottencourgette
Summary: So this is my first time posting on here and I decided to start writing a Daryl Dixon fan fiction with an original character I made up. I hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

It's Valentine's Day which to me means the only day that the perverts can come out and no one will care. It's Rednecks' busiest night which means it'll be my busiest night and the most numbers I'll even get which isn't saying much because the night hasn't ended until I've gotten at least five numbers while pouring some bourbon. I'm prepping the glasses and taking inventory of the booze when the owner, Mick, gets upstage to rally up the crowd. "Are you ready for some ass?!" He screams as if he didn't realize that the microphone already does the screaming for him. The men in the crowd cheer as if they're at a football game. Mick gives his devious, greedy grin. "Then let's bring them out!"

I've been working at Redneck's Strip Club for 3 years and it never ceases to amaze me how many pigs we still get in middle of shithole Georgia. We're the only kind of fun that doesn't require a gun for miles so the men need some kind of action besides their hand or their actual wife. Mick has owned Redneck's for about 30 years and he still hasn't gotten any more mature. I still hear stories about him trying to sleep with the dancers and groping their tits and ass before they go on stage. And then he has tried to sleeping with me almost every night. The only reason I haven't left this shithole yet is because I would rather have a job that doesn't have me flipping burgers or taking off my clothes. Not like anyone would want to see me naked anyway. My size eight ass and extremely curly hair does not belong on any stage.

As the strippers made their way on stage, the disgusting hooting masked the music that they were supposed to be dancing too. I just rolled my eyes and focused on my own set of pigs. However, as soon as the name Cherry Popper hit the speakers, my hairs stood on end. I strained my neck to look up, trying to ignore the fury. Cherry Popper came out in a studded bra the color of blood. Her "underwear" wasn't even underwear at all. It was just a red string hidden in her ass. She blew kisses to everyone as the men stood out of their chairs with bills hanging from their fingertips. The loudest scream was coming from a regular in the very front row who came to see her everytime she performed. The disgusting slurs he said made me want to stab him multiple times. No one talks about my little sister like that. Anyone who fucking talks about her like that should be prepared to face my fist and foot up their ass. The regular makes his way to the bar to order another whiskey. "Another whiskey my way please sweet, sweet Taryn"

"Shut up Merle," I sneered at him, "I'll get you whatever the fuck you want once you stop calling me sweet"

Merle smiled at me mockingly. "I don't know why you are so tense. You should be more loose, just like your sister." He left without getting his drink and I gave myself a break before I lost my shit completely. As long as have I been working here, Merle Dixon has been the sole reason I've hated this place so much. Every time my sister has performed he has been there being the disgusting pig that he is and everytime he would order a drink from me, he would say some kind of sick comment either about me or my sister. Yes my sister is a stripper but I will defend her or I will die trying.

I go outside in front of the ridiculously neon pink sign of a chick opening and closing her legs and try to light a Marlboro, my hands still shaking from anger. "Could I borrow a light after you're done?" I looked to my right and saw an attractive man just come out of the party. I've never seen anyone come out before the party's over. He had light, brown hair and rugged face. I throw my lighter to him. A few awkward minutes pass of cigarette smoke passing each other until I finally spoke up. "Are you not enjoying yourself or something?" He turned to me, blowing smoke in my direction. "What?"

"It's just that rarely anyone comes out unless the dancers really suck and they seem to be fine"

"What are you, a spy for the owner or something?"

"For fuck's sake, calm down. I'm just the bartender. I'm just wonderin'."

He just shrugged and took another inhale. "It's just not my thing"

"Then why are you here?"

"Jesus Christ, you're nosy. My brother dragged me here, is all"

"How old are you again that your brother can just drag you wherever you want?"

"His favorite girl is on so he wanted me to see her. But like I said, it's just not my fucking thing.

"Still didn't answer my question."

He rolled his eyes and flicked his butt into the ground.

"Is your brother a regular? I've probably heard his slurs more than once."

He chuckled. Even his voice sounded rugged. "Yeah I guess. Merle Dixon.

Time suddenly froze and my rage was coming back. This man who seemed completely normal was blood with such an asshole? "I fucking hate that guy"

He chuckled. "Not hard to. Merle has many enemies. If he died tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised."

I laughed. I checked my cell phone and realized that I've gone overtime on my break. "I've gotta get back to the bar but it was cool meeting you-"

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm Taryn. Stop by my counter if you're bored of the tits. I don't get enough company."

He smiled and nodded and I left him under the ridiculously neon pink sign.

It was that night under that sign that I met the man that I would fall in love with. Two heavenly years would pass when he finally proposed and five months after that, the world went to shit and we were separated by blood and the monsters that were once our friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of smoke in the distance. I rose and found that Daryl wasn't next to me like he was last night. The blanket looked rustled up like he was in a hurry. I quickly put my robe on and went to see if his bike was outside. What I saw outside I will never forget. Houses were on fire with corpses on the street being eaten alive by other human beings. I saw Terry Wilkins from next door eating her husband and that's when I knew that this world was finished. There were already numerous cases about some kind of disease but it never got this out of control. There were never children eating each other or their parents. When I saw Daryl's bike was missing, my blood pressure dropped a bit. At least he could be alive for now. However, on my lawn were two dead people walking around unaware of their surroundings. Suddenly, they saw me through my window and ran towards it. I screamed and ran back into my room and locked the door, praying for time to get some clothes on. I managed to grab a Rednecks work shirt and khakis to put on but I could already hear the glass breaking and snarling coming out of it.

I opened the door slightly and saw these two females looking around the house hoping to find their prey. Do they really not know where they are? Do they really not know that they're not human anymore? I looked around my room to find any kind of weapon to kill or at least get them out of my way. For a girl that can hunt and take care of herself, I was extremely disappointed that I brought nothing to protect myself at night. What the fuck was I thinking? I then saw on my dresser Daryl's hunting knife. Did he plan to leave me and fight for myself? I didn't have time to argue with myself so I grabbed his knife and quietly opened the door. The people were not facing me so I had a perfect opportunity to attack. I crept behind them, sweat forming all over my body like a disease. I was almost there until..CRACK. I stepped on glass leftover from the window they broke. They turned around and snarled like a wild animal and jumped towards me. I jumped back and kicked one to the wall and stuck a knife in its heart. I turned around and did the same thing to the other one. I thought I had triumphed through my first attack but they wouldn't die. Now I felt scared. Are they immortal? If they can't die with a stab to the heart, what can kill them? I then realized how dumb I had been. It's the brain I have to kill. When they came toward me, I pushed them both against the wall, and stabbed both through the eyes. They were finally down. I panted and slide down and sat next to my fresh kills. I saw their blood all over me and then my pants turned into hysterical sobs. I just killed two people. I'm a fucking murderer. Either way, my family and I can't stay here. So I grabbed my keys, hopped in my truck, and went to go pick up Joel and Karen.

Daryl's POV-

Where the fuck did this come from? It seemed like yesterday this disease was on the news but under control. But today, the world has gone to shit. I woke up to Meryl calling me frantically saying that we have to get out of here. Everything is gone and done in this town and we have to seek refuge. He wouldn't even let me wake up Taryn. He said we'll come back for her as soon as we get everything packed up and ready. I left her my knife so in case she wakes up and I'm not there then she'll be able to protect herself. She hunts better than me so I'm not worried about her. When I got back to home, Meryl already had two backpacks and hunting gear ready. He throws me my cross bow. "We gotta get out of here now, little brother."

"We gotta get Taryn first."

"Not enough time. This whole town is gone. We're dead if we go back."

"I'm not leaving my wife!" I went up to punch his fucking teeth out for even suggesting I do that. He dodged it and pushed me to the ground. "Her whole neighborhood is infested. She's probably already dead. If she's not, then we'll have to bump into her! All the roads eventually meet up." He slapped me on the head and got me up. "As for now, we're fucking getting out of here and I'm dragging you conscious or unconscious. You choose which one you'd prefer."

I just stared at him, pissed off that he was treating like I was fucking ten, but he was right. The roads meet up eventually. Taryn, if you're still alive, I will find you.


End file.
